Lista de ventas
by Fernose Nav.Y
Summary: T-bo no sabe que hacer en FanFiction . net, pero le da igual. El comparte las ventas de Los Licuados Locos del día. Además revela inconsientemente sus preperencias. Rubias o castañas? Altas o bajas? Seddie o Creddie?
1. 15 de Julio

**Hola! Me llamo T-Bo… me abrí una cuenta aquí en FanFiction. Pero soy pobre, es decir, no veo television,no tengo libros ni videojuegos… así que no tengo nada de que escribir. Por eso les comparto las ventas del dia (Vendo Licuados en una empresa exitosa a nivel mundial) **

Dia: 14 de Julio del 2012

Sucursal: La única

Nombre del cliente: _Anastasia María Eduarda Francisca Orementaria Pérez_

Cliente Frecuente?: No

Compra:

24 Licuados locos l Explosión Mocosa

Subtotal: 48 USD

Total: 48 USD

_Nota: Pedir su numero telefonico, está re Buena! _

Nombre del cliente: _Guppy Gibson_

Cliente Frecuente?: Sí

Compra:

1 Licuado Loco l Actitud Diarréica

1 Pan relleno l Locura de Miados

Subtotal: 3 USD

Total: Lo mismo

_Nota: Preguntarle por qué el sabor Diarrea le gusta._

Nombre del cliente: _Sam Puckett_

Cliente Frecuente?: Parece que vive aquí

Compra:

1 Licuado Loco l Emoción Sangrienta

18 Piernas de Pollo

Subtotal: 92 USD

Total: 30 USD

_Nota: llamar a la policia la próxima ves que ponga un solo pie en mi local .l._

**Tal vez exageré con lo corto, pero el día de hoy no hubo mucha actividad.**

**N/A:**

**Esto es una idiotez . (Habrá Seddie, jejejejejejejejejeje) **


	2. 17 De Julio

_**Lista de Ventas 17/07/2012**_

* * *

Nombre del Cliente: Laura Bozzo

Cliente frecuente: No

Trasero: Bien

Altura: Como de mi tamaño

Lolas: Bien

Físico en general: Algo vieja, pero me sirve

Casada: Sí ;(

Compra:

1 Licuado Loco l Sabor Desgraciado

Subtotal: 2 USD

Total: 2 Pesos (WTF?)

_Nota: Ir pronto a su programa_

* * *

Nombre del Cliente: Nevel Pepperman

Cliente frecuente: Sí

Cara de niño que le cae gordo a medio mundo?: Sí

Compra:

Nada, solo vino a molestar

Subtotal: 0

Total: 0

_Nota: Que chingue a su madre!_

* * *

Nombre del Cliente: Ninel Conde

Trasero: Buenazo

Tetas: Buenazas

Físico en general: Perfecta

Pendeja: Algo

Compra:

1 Bistec empalado

1 Licuado Loco l Aceite Aceitoso

Total: 11 USD

_Nota…. Oh… oh… que estaba diciendo?_

* * *

Nombre del Cliente: Fernanda Hernández

Trasero: Relativamente grande

Compra:

1 Licuado Loco l Locura Pastelosa

1 Pollo (vivo)

Subtotal: 8 USD

Total: 8 USD

_Nota: Oh, shit, Es su cumpleaños._

* * *

**_Oh, shit, es mi cumpleaños! Vengan los 12! Y me encanta cumplir años el mismo dia que la madre de mi idola (Debra McCurdy) _**


	3. 26 De Julio

_**Lista de ventas 26 de Julio del 2012.**_

* * *

Nombre del Cliente: _Ana María_

Cliente Frecuente: No

Rostro: Ewww, horrible! No la vuelvo a atender!

Trasero: Compensa su fealdad

Compra:

1 Licuado Loco l Venustiana Vainilla

1 Agua Natural

1…. (Su fealdad es tan fea que olvidé lo que pidió)

Subtotal: 4 USD

Total: 4 USD

_Nota: No volver a dejarla entrar_

* * *

Nombre del Cliente: Mi mama

Cliente Frecuente: Sí :(

Regaños del día: _*Límpiate los dientes*, *Debiste bañarte hoy* ,*Asco! Que es ese olor?*, *Hueles a Mierda*, *Éste lugar es horrible*, *Lávate las manos antes de atenderme*, *Quisieras atenderme ya?*_

Compra:

Nada, sólo vino a molestar.

* * *

Nombre del Cliente: Enrique Peña Nieto

Cliente Frecuente: No

Compra:

1 Licuado Loco l Sabor Presidencial

1 Pan sabor Pan *Genius*

Subtotal: 5 USD

Total: 4 Euros *Genius*

_Nota: … que mierda de persona es esa?_

* * *

_**Hola! Lamento el humor mexicano… adoro el humor mexicano, xD. Y tambien lamento haberme tardado en actualizar.**_


	4. 30 de Julio

**Lista de Ventas 30 de Julio del 2012**

* * *

Nombre del cliente: Ariana María

Cliente Frecuente: No

Físico en general: Da igual como sea, es lesbiana, no me la puedo ligar.

Compra:

1 Licuado Loco l Fresabrosa

Subtotal: 2USD

Total: 2 USD

_Nota: Su hermana es hetero, investigar número_

* * *

Nombre del cliente: Carly Shay

Cliente Frecuente: Sí

Compra:

1 Licuado Loco l Fresabrosa

1 Licuado Loco l Platano es

1 Licuado Loco l Moka Kamo

Subtotal: 6 USD

Total: 6 USD

_Nota: Anda con el ñoño otra vez :l_


End file.
